


Past Mistakes, Future Reality

by AuroraB



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: F/M, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraB/pseuds/AuroraB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the mother of a beautiful son named Robbie, Head of the Applied Sciences Division at Wayne Enterprises and tech support to Gotham's very own vigilante, Felicity Smoak felt content.</p><p>She was happy for Oliver that he had survived, happy for his sake he had made his way home but it had little to do with her. There was no way she would ever let her son become a Queen, especially when his mother, Moira Queen, was a diabolical witch. </p><p>It didn't matter because Oliver was in Starling City and she was in Gotham.</p><p>Except, then he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Used to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got a little longer than I thought it would so I just split it up into three. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this a try and I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity smoothed down her dress a final time before exiting Bruce's limo. Emerald was sort of a favorite and she fell in love with the cut of this particular dress as it fell on her curves perfectly. She felt utterly feminine and beautiful which helped in situations like these, events where she would be hobnobbing with the rich and famous. No matter how many times she attended these things she was still nervous.

 

As the head of the Applied Sciences Division at Wayne Enterprises, she had spent more than her fair share of events rubbing shoulders with the higher-ups, men who felt that a woman, and barely into her twenties no less, should not be sitting and talking with them about ways to improve national security. It certainly didn't help that the paparazzi had initially hounded her for the ‘truth’ about her and Bruce's lovechild.

 

_As if._

 Felicity Smoak had enough of billionaire-playboys to last her twelve lifetimes. Not that Bruce was the average billionaire or even a playboy. Despite his public persona the man was … something different. He was kind and considerate, he fought for justice, and he even gave once in a lifetime opportunities to fresh-out-of-college-knocked-up-IT-geniuses with no work experience. She was so determined, then, to prove that his kindness had not been in vain. She had worked every waking moment that she wasn't with her son, Robbie, plugging in her hours. She didn't do it for a promotion, didn't do it for recognition, but to repay the man who had taken a chance on her and let her earn her keep.

 

 When Lucius Fox had approached her, with Mr. Wayne's endorsement, she honestly wasn't enthused. The Applied Sciences Division was a joke at Wayne Enterprises, but after talking to Lucius and seeing the toys they had to play with, she too became excited. So while Lucius designed the hardware she designed the software. They worked non-stop those first two years until their division almost tripled the others in revenue. So when Lucius had taken up CEO she had become the head of Applied Sciences and she never looked back.

 

_If only Maddie Bryce could see me now,_ she mused as she finally entered Wayne Manor.

 

The former cheerleader would probably have a conniption that all her dire predictions had been burned at the stake long time ago. Felicity Smoak was a mother of one, head of a lucrative division in one of the world's foremost companies, and… tech support for Gotham's own vigilante. No one who wasn’t on the team, (besides Lucius) knew about that little tidbit and she had every intention of keeping it that way. She had a son to think about.

She scanned the room for Bruce in his playboy armor, which came quite strikingly in Armani. As she spotted him she saw a male almost as broad shoulder and slightly taller than Bruce which was an accomplishment in of itself. She had seen Bruce's workouts firsthand. His gaze zeroed in on her as he waved her over. The man he was with turned around then and Felicity caught herself on a stumble.

 

"Son of a…" she muttered, looking into the eyes of the one man she hoped never to see again.

 

Oliver Queen.

 

Of course she knew he had returned. Everyone in the world knew when Oliver Queen had returned from the dead. Felicity had caught it while in the Bat Cave and had very nearly lost her lunch. She was infinitely glad she had been the only one in there at the time, upgrading the systems because Bruce for sure would have realized that Felicity Smoak, IT specialist had more than a past with Oliver Queen. Felicity wouldn't dare call her son a mistake, but he definitely was unexpected and even more so, had been the fact that his dad had died at sea while on a cruise with his girlfriend's sister.

 

Felicity knew what she had been that night, a rebound, a warm body as Oliver and his girlfriend worked out whatever had split them that time and she hadn't cared. She too had wanted a warm body, had been tired of being just the geeky IT girl and it had been flattering that the playboy Oliver Queen had noticed her, a man who probably had supermodels on speed-dial. There had been sex, lots of it and she wasn't stupid, protection, but maybe in their enthusiasm they had made a mistake, or maybe somewhere in between multiple orgasms, they had missed something. Nine months later, Oliver was dead and she had a brand new baby and nowhere left to go. Her father had left when she was barely old enough to walk and her mother had checked out not long after that. She wouldn’t give the woman the satisfaction of ridiculing her, by asking for help.

 

She had made it though, without Oliver’s help or his family's money and she had lived her life, making a difference, both in her career and the little side project she liked to call ‘saving Batman's ass'. She was not the same girl and though she wanted to smack the smug grin from Bruce's face, she held both her tongue and her ire and smiled.

 

“Felicity?" His eyes lit with recognition.

 

"Hi, Oliver.” She greeted.

 

She was glad they didn't have to pretend not to know each other.

 

"Oh, you two know each other," Bruce faked ignorance and Felicity once again had the urge to strike him hard right in the …

 

“Bruce, you know I spent some time in Starling City,” she glared at him before turning back to Oliver. “It is great to see you again."

 

“You too. You look beautiful." His eyes moved over her in appreciation and Felicity had to fight a blush.

 

"Definitely a step up from the MIT sweatshirt and jeans," she blurted, then grit her teeth in mortification as she realized she had alluded to the night they spent together.

 

"I always thought you were beautiful," his eyes bore into hers, a small smirk on his face.

Felicity felt her heart flutter before tamping down on it.

 

"Beautiful and brilliant," Bruce teased, his voice playful. "Oliver and I were just talking about Project Aegis. Felicity is responsible for the programming."

 

 "Wow, that is impressive. Is the body armor really made of tiny robots?"

 

"Yes, and that is the reason we are so careful with Aegis. Call it paranoia if you will but I've watched way too many episodes of Stargate to be the one to make the world's first replicator," she answered blushing when she realized what she said.

 

Flustered by the obvious amusement in both their eyes, she decided to retreat. "So I should probably… um… you know go mingle. It was nice seeing you again, Oliver. Bruce."

 

Felicity didn't dare look back, but cut through the crowd, grabbing a flute of champagne as the waiter passed. She could do this. It was one night and then Oliver Queen would go back to Starling City, he'd never known about her, about Robbie or the fact that his mother was the reason she had fled Starling City. It was one night.


	2. Now I Don't Want To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

One night seemed to last forever in Felicity's estimation and she had been doing extremely well in avoiding all things Oliver and Bruce had been doing a pretty good job of avoiding her too, because he knew his head would find its way onto a pike when she…

 

"Felicity," she was so occupied thinking about ways to kill Bruce she didn't notice Oliver’s approach.

 

His hand was on the exposed skin of her back, as he spoke, "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

 

She stepped away from the warmth of his fingers, "Oliver, that's not… You don't have to do this. We both knew what it was back then and I didn't really expect you to call. It was nice seeing you though."

 

He opened his mouth, no doubt to begin a protest when Mayor Klass interrupted. Felicity was never so happy to see someone in all her life. Unfortunately, she gave her internal thanks far too soon as the first words out of the man's mouth made her cringe.

 

"Felicity, my dear, how is that little boy of yours?" She forced herself to answer calmly,

 

"He's just fine mayor. Thank you for asking."

 

"How old is he now?" She could feel all her hopes sinking into the floor.

 

"He's six, sir," she spoke, glancing back at Oliver.

 

His eyes had this unreadable expression, but Felicity could practically feel him trying to work it out, so she diverted.

 

"Oh, Mayor Klass, have you met Oliver Queen?"

 

The man finally turned away from her to greet Oliver and she beat a hasty retreat. After that she couldn't pretend anymore. So as soon as no one was watching she escaped, running from Oliver's piercing eyes. She couldn’t run from her thoughts though, and that night, came back to her in vivid detail.

 

_"I hate frat boys," Felicity mumbled into the red plastic cup. She had traveled with her roommate to Boston University to attend a frat party put on by Chi Phi._

_"I guess it’s my lucky day I got kicked out of four colleges then," a voice answered and Felicity jumped about three feet in the air. She locked eyes with a gorgeous blue-eyed stare and blushed._

_"Look, I didn't mean to insult …"_

_He sidled up to her and leaned down, whispering, "Can I let you in on a secret? I don't like frat boys either."_

_She flushed again as he threw her a wink and instantly she recognized him. The whole country knew about Oliver Queen._

_"So what is Oliver Queen doing in the Terriers’ backyard?" she asked._

_“You know who I am?"_

_“There is a certain level of notoriety that comes with peeing on a cop,” she quipped, teasingly._

_“This from the girl who's wearing an MIT sweatshirt at a BU frat party.”_

_She flushed, "It's laundry day and touché."_

_He smiled then, "As for the cop I am never going to live that down am I?”_

_"I won’t hold it against you if you don't hold my sweatshirt against me.”_

_"So, what's your name?"_

_“Oh, um, sorry. I'm Felicity.” She blushed answering._

_“So Felicity, what's a g…” he began, but she interrupted._

_“If you finish that sentence with a girl like you doing in a place like this, I swear I will revoke that pass, throw my beer in your face and walk out of here right now."_

_He threw up his hands in apology, but the smirk remained on his face. "I was going to say, what's a guy got to do to get you to go out with him?"_

_"Let's be honest Oliver, you don't want to go out with me and I don't want to go out with you, but if you want to take me somewhere, I'm interested."_

_He stood with his mouth open in a moment the surprise had worn off before he nodded, his grin back in full force, “I definitely want to take you somewhere.”_

_He linked his hands with hers, pulling her outside and toward his car._

 

They proceeded to be very enthusiastic and very inventive. She hadn't allowed herself to be that uninhibited since that night. It wasn't that she didn't have partners, but taking care of her son, working her ass off at Wayne Enterprises hadn't left much room for a relationship. She was pleased with the way things were, her son was a healthy, happy and far too smart for his age, she was at the top of her game and making Wayne Enterprises billions and she worked with the Batman in making Gotham a better place for her son to grow up. She was content or at least she would be, once she chewed Bruce's ear off for putting her in that position. Unfortunately the ass-kicking she had on special reserve for Gotham's most eligible bachelor had to wait. Someone had thought it a fine idea to blow a hole in Arkham Asylum, releasing a cocktail of psychotic killers into the night. Both Batman and Robin had spent the night helping the authorities put the crazies back in crazy town.

 

She, of course, had called to see if they needed her, but Barbara said it was fine and she knew the woman was more than capable of handling the systems. Despite that she hadn't been able to sleep. It was actually on a two a.m. bulletin that she learnt Starling City's Vigilante had put in an appearance. She was glad to know her boys had an extra pair of eyes and ears to keep them safe. Just because she wanted Bruce dead didn't mean she wanted want him dead-dead. That stunt he had pulled on her was damn near unforgivable and she intended to let him know, as soon as she was sure he was safe.

 

She fell asleep around three only to be woken by Robbie doing a flying tackle at six. She was pretty sure she had Dick to thank and she promised herself Robbie was not spending any more alone time Uncle Richard.

 

“Momma, momma, how was the fancy party?” He asked as soon as he was sure she was awake.

 

“It was _so_ boring without my little man,” she exaggerated tickling his sides. When he laughed just like that, she couldn’t deny he was Oliver’s son. With blonde hair, blue eyes and his strong jaw and sweet smile, he was almost an exact replica of his dad. People always assumed the blond hair came from her and she never corrected them.

 

He squealed in laughter and after a few moments Felicity finally let him go.

 

"So today is a stay home day, what do you want to do?” She asked her son.

 

“The park!" He sang.

 

"Ummm, well, we have to see. I have to call Uncle Bruce and if he says it is okay, we can go to the park. If not, then we have to stay inside okay?”

 

 “Okay," he answered, looking a little disappointed, but nonetheless not questioning why she had to ask Bruce. She wondered what would happen when he got old enough that he would start querying the little oddities in their life.

 

"Don't worry sweetie, if we can't go to the park we will build a fort here and watch your favorite cartoons."

 

"Alright," he sighed dramatically and Felicity had to hold in a chuckle, "Can I have Apple Jacks for breakfast?"

 

"Sure, but some fruit too, and a glass of juice," she swung him up in her arms, knowing that soon he'd be too heavy for her to do that.

 

By the time Robbie was happily munching away at his Apple Jacks, she checked the news feed on her tablet, noting that the prisoners had been rounded up without casualties. As soon as she finished reading, she heard her cell ringing.

 

Looking at the caller ID, she wandered into the bedroom to answer her phone, "I wondered when you'd stop hiding from me."

 

"Who said I was hiding?" Bruce’s gruff voice came through.

 

"I'm pretty sure those evasive maneuvers you pulled at the party said it all. Are you and Dick alright?"

 

"Bruised a little. Nothing to write home about."

 

"Good, because I am going to kill you!”

 

 "Felicity …” he growled.

 

 "Bruce you had no right! Robbie is my son and I …” she ranted.

 

“You were making a mistake.” He interrupted.

 

 "No, I was making a decision about my son and I choose not to tell him who his father is.”

 

 "Why? What did Queen do to you?" He demanded.

 

"Nothing,” she sighed squeezing the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “How did you even know Robbie is Oliver Queen’s son?”

 

"It wasn't hard to deduce. You're from Starling City, his name is Robert Oliver, and he is the splitting image of Queen at that age.” Before she could even get out the question he had answered, "We went to prep school together for a while."

 

"Bruce I know you're trying to help but Robbie is not going anywhere near _that_ family. The Queens are … They …” she said haltingly. She couldn’t really reveal her reasoning without telling Bruce the whole story and she really didn’t want to do that.

 

“Is it because of the money, because you don't seem to have a problem with me and I'm wealthier."

 

“Bruce! I am not a closet snob, I just… I don't want to talk about this anymore. Oliver is on his way back to Starling and my son is here with me, okay.”

 

"Actually, he isn't. Oliver is staying in town a few more days.”

 

“What? Why?” She cried, feeling a tension headache coming on.

 

“He seemed pretty interested in our Applied Sciences Division. Maybe you should think about going to see him, he's staying at the Ritz.”

 

"I am not going to see Oliver at the Ritz!” She hissed, upset he wasn’t letting this go.

 

"Felicity, a lot can change in six years,” he sighed. “Maybe you should give him a chance.”

 

 "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she repeated and they were both quiet for a while over the phone.

 

 Felicity was the first one to break the silence, “I saw you had a little help, last night."

 

 "Ah, that was… interesting,” For Bruce that was a flying endorsement.

 

“Huh,” she chuckled before stating. “You like him."

 

“What gives you that idea?" Felicity giggled at the horror at in his voice.

 

"You're usually more insultingly descriptive, ergo you like him."

 

“Felicity," he growled and she giggled again at the exasperation in his voice.

 

She was glad they could do this, get back to normalcy after a big fight.

 

"Getting back to more important things, Barbara found out why someone blew a hole in Arkham and it wasn't to let the prisoners out,” he stated his voice grave.

 

 "What? Why then?”

 

 "So that Batman, Robin and all the police force, would be too occupied to respond to a theft at one of Wayne's enterprise nuclear plants. They stole plutonium."

 

"What? As in nuclear warhead plutonium?"

 

"The one and only," he responded. "Barbara is on it, but so far we’ve got nothing. We could use your help.”

 

 "No problem. I'll just call the babysitter for Robbie…” As much as she wanted to stay home and play with her son, she understood how important this was.

 

"Don't worry Alfred said he will take care of him. He wants to show him my old tree fort.”

 

 "Okay,” she smiled, shaking her head. What Bruce called a tree fort was a one bedroom apartment built on the large branches of some sturdy oaks behind Wayne Manor. “Give us an hour and we'll be there.”

 

 "Felicity…" she knew he wanted to revisit the Oliver issue, "I think you should give Oliver a chance. He spent five years on a deserted island. No matter who he was before, he isn't the same man now."

 

Felicity didn't respond, but ended the call. She knew Bruce was right, knew that Oliver deserved to know his son, but it wasn't Oliver she was worried about. He had never hurt her and they had spent a good night together. His mother however was another story all together.

 

_Felicity_ _had taken a cab to the Queen Mansion. She couldn't even see the house from the gate and she knew that if she had a choice she would have never bothered these people when they were grieving. They deserved to know, and not only that, but the little one she carried might actually bring some comfort to the grieving family. The taxi had let her off and she approached the gate speaking to the guard, telling a small lie that she had been a friend of Oliver and wanted to offer condolences in person._

_Maybe she just had an innocent face, but he actually called up to the house and she heard a voice respond that she should be allowed to come in. Her bag was searched for cameras and recording devices and her cell phone taken until she left the premises. A small vehicle resembling a golf cart appeared then and she was ushered up to the opulent house surrounded by lush greenery._

_It was surreal seeing the wealth that Oliver had been born into. Felicity didn't want any of it, just wanted her son to know his father and since Oliver was gone, she knew the only people left to regale him with tales of his father were the inhabitants of this house. The door opened to reveal a beautiful little girl, Thea Queen, she surmised._

_Oliver talked about her, his sister with her gray eyes and dark hair so different from Oliver. Her face favored her mother, who stood behind her scolding._

_“Thea, what have I told you about answering the door?"_

_She rolled her eyes like only a pre-teen could, "Mom, we have an army outside. I'm pretty sure I can open the door." She turned to Felicity, "Hi! I am Thea. You were Ollie's friend?"_

_"I'm Felicity, yeah. We, um, met at school."_

_"Ollie didn't like school,” she snickered, playfully._

_"A problem which you won’t have. As I remember it, you have some homework, young lady."_

_Again with the eye-rolling before she said, "Bye Felicity!"_

_"Bye!" Felicity answered before turning to face Moira, whose face had morphed into a cold blankness._

_Felicity felt a chill run down her back as the woman invited her in._

_"So what brings you here, Miss…” She raised an elegant eyebrow._

_"Smoak. I um, I just wanted to offer my condolences.”_

_The woman hummed under her breath before she said coldly, "You are not my son's usual fare."_

_"Oh, um…" Felicity flushed._

_Moira didn't break, "And it is obvious to any woman you are expecting. I assume you want compensation."_

_"No, I…" she stuttered out._

_"Good, because you won’t be getting any. You think you're the first one to try this, though it is a new low now that Oliver is dead."_

_"I'm not… I am pregnant with Oliver's son!"_

_Moira Queen was having none of it, "That is the final time those words will be uttered from your lips. If you breathe so much as a whisper to anyone, I will bury you. First in lawsuits I am sure you cannot afford,” she looked disdainfully at Felicity’s well worn jeans. “And then I will blacklist you so that you won’t even be able to find work in a Starbucks in this city. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Felicity sobbed into her hand as the woman's back straightened, "Now get out of my house."_

 

So, she ran. It was the reason that even though Oliver had returned, she had never told him about Robbie, why she had never sought him out. To have her son anywhere near that woman would kill her in more ways than one. As it was she didn't have to. Moira Queen would never be a part of her son's life and unfortunately neither would Oliver.

 

 Moving back to the kitchen, she went to find her little man who was probably still eating on his cereal. However, when she got there, he was nowhere to be seen and his breakfast was unfinished.

 

"Robbie! You still have to finish your breakfast mister!" She called out listening for the telltale signs of cartons on the TV but there was no noise.

 

“Robbie!" She called again and again as she moved through the house.

 

It was one of the reasons she loved this place, there were very few places to hide.

 

"Robert Oliver Smoak, if you do not answer me this minute! This is not funny." She started threatening, but still no answer, not even a giggle.

 

Running outside, she looked up and down the street calling, screaming his name. She knew she probably looked crazy, but she didn't care.

 

Running back inside, she grabbed her cell phone, "Bruce. I can’t find Robbie! He was here and now… Bruce I can’t find my son!"

 

The tears of hysteria she had been holding back were unleashed as she sank to the ground.


	3. Then Again, I Have No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver discovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter but I've decided to make this into a series. I think I still have a few stories to tell in this universe.
> 
> Also, I shamelessly used my nephew (just turned 7) as the template for Robbie, from the way he speaks to his looks in relation to his mom and dad.

There was something dark about Gotham City. It was like a cloud of ash had fallen over it and for some reason had never dissipated, but hovered, oppressing everything. It didn’t help that everything was concrete and steel and glass entrapments, reaching heights that made Starling City’s skyscrapers seem like child’s play. He didn’t like it. Oliver didn’t like it one bit.

 

It didn’t matter if he was enthused about the city or not, this was business. As CEO of Queen Consolidated he needed to be seen in the business world, both because of his playboy days and also because after the Undertaking, the people of Starling saw companies like his as the monster under the bed. Malcolm Merlyn had seen to that, and though the glades hadn’t fallen completely it wasn’t just the Hood, who now wanted the one percent-ers to pay, but everyone.

 

Bruce Wayne’s invitation had been a surprise, but one Oliver could not turn down, not in this economy. Forging a friendship with the likes of Wayne Enterprises could ensure QC’s success and longevity, especially with what he was hearing about the W.E. Applied Sciences Division. Apparently it was revolutionary and not in the mass murdering way. Anyway, he couldn’t refuse the party know that affiliates from a number of banks and investors would also be there.  

 

He left Dig at home with Carly which meant he was shadowed by an annoying guard for his purposes in Gotham.

 

He had been to far too many of these things. The faces looked the same, the conversations the same. He was surprisingly glad when Bruce drew him into conversation. The boy he remembered from prep school was no more and in his place stood a man. Though his face played the part of the jovial billionaire he could see a shadow in his eyes. He wondered if that was how he looked, mask in place.

 

When Bruce introduced Felicity Smoak as the Head of his Applied Sciences Division, his eyes almost popped out of his head. It was her. He remembered her. If he thought Felicity had been beautiful before he found her stunning now. The years had been kind to her, moving her beauty from a girlish charm to womanly sensuality. She was stunning and in green. Oliver had the fleeting thought that her dress should be outlawed; his favorite color draped across her gave him visions of removing it, which was highly inappropriate. It certainly didn’t help that when she spoke he was reminded of a grown up version of the woman that had never given him her number. She still blushed prettily and he could remember following that trail of red from her cheeks to her neck to the tips of her breasts. He remembered chasing it with his fingers, and then his tongue in the heat of the moment.

 

Their conversation was over far too quickly and he felt as though he was playing a game of cat and mouse. Felicity seemed to instinctively sense that he was near, and made it her mission to run off.

 

When he caught up to her he honestly didn’t have a plan, but asking her to dinner to ‘catch-up’ flew out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing. It had been a long time since he had been this attracted to and affected by a woman.

 

She turned him down, quickly hiding behind the Mayor, who let it slip she had a son. She looked at him nervously, and he was confused, but figured that kids were a deal-breaker for most men. By the time he went to flash a smile of reassurance, she was gone. He didn’t see her at all for the rest of the night. He even went to Bruce under the pretense of hearing more of about his A.S.D. but what he really wanted to know about, was Felicity.

 

Oliver mingled until the party dwindled before he got into his rental. He was actually on his way back to the Ritz-Carlton when he heard the news break. Arkham Asylum a facility not unlike Iron Heights had been breached. So he went to lend a hand.

 

It was disconcerting to see a man dressed as a bat and another as a bird. It was theatrical in a way he didn’t understand. What wasn’t theatrical was the way they fought. The last time he had seen two fighters so coordinated to each other had been the fight between Billy and Slade. He wondered if they had been trained together or if one had trained the other as he helped to find, fight and tie up local thugs for the city’s finest.

 

By the time they had finished, the sun was just about to crest and Oliver needed to go. He nodded his head in acknowledgement to the two fighters and as he jumped across a rooftop, he swore he heard the word ‘Thanks’ following him on the wind.

 

.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

 

Oliver felt like he had been asleep for two seconds when the phone rang.

 

“Morning,” he grumbled into the phone.

 

“Mr. Queen, this is Brandon at the front desk. I apologize for bothering you, sir,” the voice answered.

 

“It’s fine. What’s the problem?”

 

“Sir,” he hesitated just a bit. “We have a situation in the lobby.”

 

“Reporters?” Oliver asked, running his fingers over his eyes.

 

“No, sir. Our security and yours are well adept at dealing with the press. There is… ” he stopped again.

 

“Yes?” Oliver prompted.

 

“A young boy here who…” Brandon sounded a little uncomfortable. “He is claiming to be your son.”

 

Oliver let out a small chuckle, “Brandon, I don’t have any children and I didn’t bring anyone on this trip with me.”

 

“I’m well aware, but…” he started.

 

“Can’t you call just the police or something? They should be able to find out who this kid’s father is.”

 

“I thought it should be handled more discreetly,” he continued as Oliver became confused. “I am sure he just needs to see you and then be on his way. Maybe he confused the name, sir.”

 

“And no one is with him?” Oliver asked, but he had already sat up and was slipping his feet back into his shoes.

 

“No, sir and he has refused to name his mother. I am sure if you would just take a moment we can get him on his way home, of course.” The man was nothing if not insistent.

 

“How old is he and what’s his name?”

 

“He’s six, sir, and his name is, well, it’s Robert.”

 

Oliver was a little taken back, but he didn’t let it creep into his voice as he promised, “I’ll be right there.”

 

“Very well, sir, he is in Buckingham Room.”

 

Oliver felt a little silly, but for some reason his heart rate had sped up and he was anxious to get downstairs.

 

_To meet a kid?_

 

He knew logically that his father’s name had gotten to him, that this child had mistaken his dad’s name or the place he was staying. He would help the little boy find his way home, no harm, no foul.

 

He thought that, until he entered the Buckingham Room and saw a miniature version of himself looking back at him. The same shade of blonde hair, messy, floppy just like his used to be. The same blue eyes, nose the hooked just a bit at the tip and the single dimple on the right that only seemed to show when he frowned. This child couldn’t be… could he?

 

“Are you Oliver Queen?” The little boy asked, a frown still in place.

 

He cleared his throat of a lump before answering, “Yes and your name is… ”

 

“Robert Oliver Smoak,” he answered, “But my mom calls me Robbie.”

 

Smoak. Felicity Smoak. He had forgotten in all the commotion last night that she had a son. His son. She had looked at him nervously for a moment when the Mayor mentioned her son and now he knew why.

 

“Your mom is Felicity?”

 

“Yeah, you know my mom?”Robbie asked, a smile coming to his face before he brought his hand to his head as if he caught himself doing something stupid. “Of course you know my mom.”

 

Oliver cleared his throat again, but it didn’t seem to help. “Robbie, I-I… how did you get here?”

 

“I walked, caught the bus and then I walked again. Momma is going to be _so_ mad,” he chirped.

 

“She, uh, doesn’t know you’re here.”

 

“No, but I’m angry at her too. I heard her talking to Uncle Bruce…”

 

The hits just kept on coming, “Bruce Wayne?”

 

“Yeah, he’s my uncle. I have two uncles and one auntie. Uncle Bruce and Uncle Richard and Auntie Barbara. Alfred doesn’t like it when I call him uncle,” he chattered on. “Anyway momma she said she wasn’t going to tell me you were my dad or that you were staying at the big hotel, Ritz-Carl… anyway so I wanted to see you. She said you were in heaven, before when I asked her, but you’re not, you’re here and she wasn’t going to let me see you so I walked, and caught the bus, and walked again. It was really long, but I’m here.”

 

Oliver let out an amused chuckle as he finally saw Felicity in his son. He blinked one more time, to make sure this was real. His son was here and Felicity didn’t know.

 

He knew she must be crazy worried, “Robbie, do you know your mom’s number?”

 

“Of course, it’s 555-123-4567,” he rattled off.

 

Oliver picked his phone from his pocket and dialed, “Hello.”

 

He cleared his throat again, “Felicity, this is Oliver Queen.”

 

“You have my son.” She stated and Oliver thought she sounded tired.

 

“Don’t you mean _our_?” He couldn’t help the dig.

 

She heaved a deep breath, “I am on my way.”

 

“We’re at…” he began, but she interrupted.

 

“I know where he is. I have a tracker in his shoes. I am on my way to pick up _my_ son.”

 

With that she put down the phone and Oliver had the sudden urge to throw it across the room, but his… son was looking at him with those big blue eyes so he tamped down the urge to strangle something and smiled.

 

“She’s on her way, buddy. How about we go to my room to wait for her?”

 

Robbie just nodded and a throat cleared. Oliver looked up realizing that Brandon was still in the room and he realized that the man was being very responsible not letting a virtual stranger stay with the kid alone, but Oliver wouldn’t need him anymore.

 

“Brandon, I will be taking Robbie up to my room until his mom arrives,” he stated.

 

“Very well, sir, I had the service elevator cleared. I figured it would be more discreet,” he continued and Oliver realized that the man had predicted that once he saw Robbie he would realize he was his son. He now knew he really owed Brandon. “No one else knows he is here, and if you give me his mother’s name I can have her escorted to your suite immediately.”

 

“Thank you. You’ve been very helpful. I won’t forget it.”

 

The man waved him off as he led them down to the service elevator. Robbie reached up to grasp his hand and Oliver had to hide his shock. It was a testament to the ridged way he had been trained that he wasn’t screaming at the top of his lungs or crying inconsolably. He had a son, named after his father. The easy way Robbie gripped his hand walking with him, an easy trust that only children seemed to exhibit, floored him.

 

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off him and yet he had no idea what to say. He told Brandon’s Felicity’s name and a brief description as he left.

 

“Hey, Robbie,” his eyes turned up exactly like his and almost caused his breath to stop somewhere in his chest. “What type of cartoons do you like?”

 

“All kinds, but Spiderman is my favorite.”

 

At least he knew who Spiderman was and could engage his son. His son.

 

Oliver Queen had never given much thought to being a dad. There had been that pregnancy scare with a girl, who was not Laurel. He had freaked thinking that everything in the life he loved was destroyed. That had been a lie and manipulation on her part. He only found out because he refused to have sex with her again. She wasn’t actually pregnant and he had sworn off women, which lasted until the next party, that night.

 

The second time he thought of fatherhood had been a pregnancy scare with Laurel. Her period had been late and he thought, ‘Well, that’s that’. He would marry her, settle down and be responsible. When her period had come a few days later, he blew a hidden sigh of relief. Everything then, he realized, had been selfish. He thought only about himself, never about Laurel or his son/daughter.

 

Now, looking at a mirror image of himself in Robbie, he felt this pride and accomplishment. He also felt an overwhelming and immediate love like he had never felt before. He wanted to be his dad. He wanted to do all the things his father failed to do, not for himself, but so his son would be a far better man than he was or ever could hope to be. He wanted to be his dad. God, what was he going to do?

 

                                 .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

 

Felicity never thought she would be one of those parents. When an emergency happened, she thought she would be level-headed. She dealt with Bruce and Dick going out every night, coming back with everything from bruised ribs to bullet wounds and barely batted an eyelash. This was her son, though, so she was an incoherent mess on the floor blubbering over the phone with Bruce.

 

"Felicity!" the man shouted, his voice descending into the ‘Bat-tone'. "You have trackers in all of Robbie's shoes. You can find him, Felicity."

 

"Yes, yes, yes," she murmured, as though reassuring herself.

 

Standing, she ran to the bedroom for her tablet, to pull up the GPS tracker in his shoes. All of them were in the house, except for one which was travelling to the heart of the city.

 

"He's moving fast downtown," she finally, told him.

 

"Get into your car and follow him. Dick and I are on the way," he answered before ending the call.

 

She was happy for the way he took charge, if it had been up to her, who knows what would have happened. Felicity had no idea where Robbie had taken off to and why. Though she was glad no one had been able to just walk into her house and take her little boy, she still had no idea why he would leave. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the house without her. By the time that red little dot stopped on her tablet, she knew why. Felicity cursed her own stupidity, yelling at Bruce with Robbie in the other room was not her smartest idea. Her son knew now, and he ran… to find his dad.

 

Picking up her cell she dialed, "Bruce, I know where he is. He's with Oliver!"

 

"W-what?" He sputtered.

 

"He must have heard us talking," she responded as she kept her eyes on the road. "He probably ran out to find him. I told you teaching him how to use the bus was a bad idea."

 

"Felicity, he's safe and maybe... this is for the best."

 

"How can you even say that?" She screamed before speaking with finality. "I am going to get my son."

 

Oliver called soon after and she drove even faster then, knowing that he knew. When she finally got to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Richard and Bruce were already waiting in the lobby attracting a few stares. The richest man in Gotham and the boy who grew up under his charge, usually didn’t frequent hotels. They both stood, with Dick reaching to pull her in for a quick hug.

 

"Whatever you need we're here, Lis." She didn’t know how much Bruce had revealed to him, but it felt good to have support in a difficult situation. She nodded once as Bruce as he gave her that crooked smile.

 

 "Miss Smoak?" a young man approached her and she nodded. "My name is Brandon and Mr. Queen is expecting you."

 

She looked over to her boys, but knew this was something she needed to do by herself, so she dipped her head in acknowledgement and pulled away.

 

 "I'll bet he is," she mumbled under her breath as the man led her to the elevator.

 

He didn't say anything as he took her to the penthouse. Of course, Oliver Queen would be staying in the most affluent room offered. As Brandon opened the door, she flew in catching sight of Oliver. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons were undone. He looked cool and collected, but it was a façade. Felicity could see the storm of emotion in his eyes.

 

"Where is my son?"

 

"He fell asleep watching Spiderman," he answered flatly.

 

"We'll be out of your hair in minute," she countered.

 

"Is that all you have to say to me?" he whispered as he followed her into the bedroom.

 

Felicity placed a sweet kiss to Robbie's head before turning to his father. Oliver motioned to the other room and Felicity reluctantly followed, she knew he wasn't going to let her leave.

 

"What else is there to say?" She finally answered with a shrug as she closed the door.

 

"How about why I have a _fucking_ son I never knew about?" She flinched just a little, but soon felt her own hackles rise.

 

"Robbie is my son."

 

"And mine and you kept him from me."

 

Now it was her turn to lose her temper, "You screwing around on a boat with your girlfriend's sister kept him from you, not me!"

 

"Felicity, I'm so..." he deflated almost immediately, but she knew she couldn’t cave now.

 

"It doesn't matter," she cut him off. "You don't owe us anything and we've been fine."

 

His fingers found the bridge of his nose, squeezing, "You were never going to tell me."

 

She took a deep breath, "Look Oliver, we were young and not as careful as we should have been. You don't have to feel obligated… "

 

"Obligated? Is that what you think this is?"

 

"Look, I read the papers. Oliver Queen playboy doesn't need a kid popping out of the woodwork. I'm not trying to put my son through that media frenzy, especially since we went through that when everyone thought he was Bruce's."

 

"Yeah, _Uncle Bruce_ ," he sneered. "He knew when he invited me here that you had my son."

 

"Don't blame Bruce!" She shouted defending her friend. "He was the one who tried to get me to tell you and even if he didn't... he took us in when we had nowhere else to go. He gave me a job that I am damn good at, that kept me and Robbie fed and clothed. He is my friend."

 

"You could have gone to my family, Felicity." Felicity snorted an incredulous laugh.

He honestly didn’t know how viperous his mother was, and she wouldn't be the one to educate him.

 

"Right!” She rolled her eyes, “It doesn't matter now, I take care of my son and he doesn't need this in his life."

 

"This?" He yelled.

 

"You!"

 

"Really? Because he sought me out," he pointed out cruelly.

 

"It's every child's fantasy to have a dad, he'll get over it," she said coldly, more to prove a point than anything else.

 

"Really? I remember an eighteen year old girl who told me she always wondered about her dad."

 

"Yeah, and I found him. I really wish I hadn't."

 

"Is that why you did this?" He asked almost sympathetically, but Felicity was not having a heart-to-heart with Oliver Queen.

 

"To hell with you!" She shouted, he looked shocked for a moment. "I'm getting my son and getting the hell out of here."

 

"No, you're not," he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

 

"Who's going to stop me?" She dragged her arm out of his, "I am his mother."

 

"I'll get a court order." Oliver threatened.

 

"Go ahead," she looked completely unconcerned. "If I can hack the CIA, I can make any paternity test you take, say what I want it to say."

 

Oliver took a step back, his face becoming cold, “Is that how we are going to play this?"

 

"We will play this however you want, but my son is not going anywhere with you. Trust me, I am not that naïve little girl you met six years ago, Oliver. I grew up and if you try me, you'll find out what I am really capable of." She turned back once more, "Maybe one day you should ask your mother why I would never let my son become a Queen."

 

Felicity marched into the bedroom and scooped Robbie up in her arms.

 

"Momma?" Her little boy snuggled deeper into her arms.

 

"Hey baby, we're going home."

 

"Is daddy coming?" Her heart clenched at the seemingly innocent question she knew she couldn’t answer.

 

Felicity really wanted him to drop back to sleep so she wouldn’t have to explain now, but Robbie had always been sensitive to her.

 

He popped his head up then, repeating "Is dad coming?"

 

"No Robbie." She answered firmly.

 

"I want my dad to come!" he cried out.

 

"Robbie, you are already in a lot of trouble for leaving the house. We are leaving this moment."

 

"NO!" he screamed, "I want my dad! Dad!"

 

Oliver rushed into the room and Felicity didn’t really know what to do. She had dreamed of this situation too many times for it to be fair that it would never become a reality. She longed for his presence when Robbie was born, she ached for him when their son contracted Bronchiolitis and struggled to breathe. She had longed for him when she was so tired she wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for days, but had a ten month old teething. He hadn't been there and even though she had thrown his past discretions in his face, she knew it wasn't his fault. It also wasn't his fault that she wanted that now, someone to go to little league games with, and someone who wiped scraped knees and held her hand when their son was sick. She wanted him to know his father so he could see where he came from.

 

The image of Moira Queen taunted her though. Her harsh words, how she had been unwelcome in Starling IT community because the woman made a few calls and she steeled her resolve. She would never let her son know the woman who could do those things to a young girl with a kid on the way.

 

"Hey, hey, buddy," Oliver soothed. "It's okay. I'm here."

 

Felicity spoke then, "It's time to go. You have a big day with Alfred."

 

"NOOOOOO!" Robbie screamed as she strode out the room, his body writhing to be put down.

 

"Felicity, please," Oliver begged, “Please let me know my son."

 

His voice stopped her; it was so wrecked she could feel the responding tightness in her throat. She turned back to him amid Robbie's cries and saw the tears in his eyes.

Felicity knew then she couldn't do it.

 

She was crying now in earnest as she put down Robbie, who immediately ran to his father, burying his face in his neck and crying his eyes out. She was about to hurt her son under the excuse of protecting him. She would have broken Oliver and her own heart because of that bitch.

 

Flopping on the couch, she swiped at the tears and said simply, "Alright Oliver, alright."


End file.
